


how we live

by retts



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Immortal Husbands Kicking Ass, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: Life, though, brings pain. Goddamn pain. Bullets that struck his cranium and pelvis – the big bones in the body – are forced out. The rest went through him, carrying organ tissue and muscle with them. Those lost bits have to be regrown. Bones realign and the ribs in his lungs retract so they can breathe again. So Nicky can breathe again.And when he breathes, he thinks,Yusuf.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 22
Kudos: 611





	how we live

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo i've been rewatching those few seconds at the beginning of the film where they've been ambushed and nicky just looks so mad that joe's hurt? like?? that's true love??? and i had to write something before i fell asleep 
> 
> and my headcanon is that they're equally protective of each other and i think that's beautiful

There really is nothing after death.

Life, though, brings pain. Goddamn pain. Bullets that struck his cranium and pelvis – the big bones in the body – are forced out. The rest went through him, carrying organ tissue and muscle with them. Those lost bits have to be regrown. Bones realign and the ribs in his lungs retract so they can breathe again. So Nicky can breathe again.

And when he breathes, he thinks, _Yusuf_.

Grimacing, Nicky props himself up on one arm, his body still shaky as the last of the damage heals. Everything else is secondary at this point, though. Only one thing matters. His eyes find Joe on the other side of Andy. Joe lifts his head up and instantly looks back at him. _I’m here_ , they both think.

There’s blood on Joe’s face. The nasty bullet wound on his forehead is still reversing itself. Oh, how he hates seeing Joe like this. Nearly a thousand years later and the sight of Joe covered in his own blood still makes Nicky’s heart clench. Someone _dared_ to harm the man he loved. The corner of Nicky’s mouth curls in anger. That someone has to pay.

He pushes himself up, shoves the hoodie off his head. His hand reaches for the gun strapped to his thigh.

‘Oh, my God – ’ someone says in disbelief.

There is no God. Or if there is, He’s somewhere else.

Instead, Joe is here and he leaps in front of Nicky, shotgun in hand, and Nicky weaves around him like they’re dancing.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like, you could leave a kind comment or kudos. stay safe wherever you are <3


End file.
